


Pull Over

by DisguisedasInnocent



Series: Ways to Say 'I love you' [1]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-21
Updated: 2015-09-21
Packaged: 2018-04-22 17:54:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4844906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DisguisedasInnocent/pseuds/DisguisedasInnocent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The words 'I love you' can be heard in many different phrases including, 'Pull over and let me drive for a while'. On a cross-country drive Clarke finds herself uttering such a phrase to Lexa.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pull Over

The first thing Clarke recognised as she rose from the depths of sleep was the rhythmic thumping of Lexa's rock music pounding from the speakers of the woman's Jeep. A small smile tugged at the corners of Clarke's lips at the familiar sound of Lexa's singing voice slipping into the octaves above the original singers voice. "How long have I been asleep?" She asked shifting in her seat until her head fell to the side and her gaze landed on the profile of Lexa's face.

"Clarke," Lexa murmured, her hand drifting away from the gear shift to squeeze Clarke's knee gently, before resuming its previous place. "About an hour and a half. You drifted off just before the last pit stop."

"Really?" Clarke said pushing her body upright in her chair. "Why did you wake me up? It's meant to be my turn to drive Lex."

Lexa's cheeks flushed pink and her teeth dug down into a bottom lip as she shrugged her shoulder. "You looked peaceful." She said after a long moment. "I don't mind, really."

"Pull over," Clarke ordered crossing her hands over her chest. "You've been driving all day. Let me do a bit."

"I'm fine Clarke." Lexa reassured quietly, her eyes darting away from the road to give Clarke a soft glance before returning to the road. "Really, I am."

"Nope, you're not doing this Lex." Clarke groaned rolling her eyes in fond exasperation at her girlfriend. "Pull over and let me drive for a while."

Lexa frowned, the corners of her lips turned downward, before she let out a long sigh. "You're not going to stop until I do actually pull over, are you?"

"Nope," Clarke answered with a smile. "So, you might as well just get it over with and do it. Then, you can take a nap or whatever, and I'll take the wheel."

"Ugh," Lexa said. "Sometimes you're a royal pain Clarke."

"That's why people call me 'Princess'." Clarke joked with a playful lift of her eyebrows.

Lexa rolled her eyes as she flicked the indicator to pull off to the side of the road slowly the car until it came to a steady stop. "Of course it is," Lexa murmured as she turned the engine off before sliding out of the driver's seat and darting around the side of the car to reach the passenger door before Clarke had the chance to open it. "After you my Lady." Lexa grinned, pulling the door open and offering her hand to Clarke.

Clarke took the proffered hand with a fond smile and a shake of her head. “You're unbelievable,” She murmured once her feet touched the floor before leaning in to press her lips against Lexa's mouth.

Lexa hummed quietly as she returned the kiss, “I love you.”


End file.
